The prevalence, morbidity and mortality of asthma have increased dramatically over the last two decades despite concomitant advances in the understanding of the physiology of asthma and improved treatment modalities. These increases come at great cost in terms of health care dollars spent, school absences, psychosocial adjustment problems and limitations on activities. Experts agree on the importance of asthma education, and asthma education programs are available. However, the lack of trained personnel, time, and funds for such programs remain obstacles to widespread dissemination of asthma education. In an effort to overcome these obstacles American Research Corporation of Virginia proposes further development and evaluation of interactive multimedia (IM) for teaching asthma self-management to children ages 6 to 9 years. The Phase I program yielded The Asthma Busters!, an IM program consisting of an animated comic book-style adventure with embedded asthma didactic material. Evaluation of the Asthma Busters! with 22 subjects yielded statistically significant improvements in knowledge and health locus of control. Phase II specific aims include compartmentalizing the program; incorporating additional interactive segments, tests, video, resources and information for parents; individualizing the medication section; and evaluating the intervention with regard to changes in knowledge, attitudes, behavior and health care utilization. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: ARCOVA intends to license the Asthma Busters! 2.0 to a publishing company that would market it to homes, schools, libraries, asthma clinics, HMOs, physicians, hospitals, pharmaceutical companies and electronic bulletin boards.